Enano
by LeeMalfoy15
Summary: Todo comenzó con una promesa.


Años antesPrimer Año

Era medio día, un ambiente tranquilo entre los pasillos del colegio, grupos de alumnos caminaban despreocupados entre ellos. No había alguna novedad al parecer.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que, en algún lugar de la biblioteca se encontraba una pareja peculiar.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba cerca de los estantes de la sección de Encantamientos, leyendo sin interés los títulos de todos los libros. Discretamente miraba a su acompañante de esa tarde en cada momento que podía, su presencia realmente le intrigaba.

Estaban juntos en ese lugar ya que su amable profesor de pociones los había colocado en parejas por el resto del año, obviamente como parte de un castigo por a ver arruinado su amado salón de posiciones.

Pero para Malfoy eso quedaba en segundo término. Era cierto que ambos niños llevaban una rivalidad fuerte, como cualquier chico contra chica, una gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que esa simple niña de cabello como arbusto, esa simple hija de muggles, era más alta que él.

Él, desendiente de una de las mejores familias sangres pura, fuera más que un par de centímetros más bajo que ella.

Draco regreso a la mesa que estaban compartiendo y se sentó frente de ella.

La miraba fijamente, pero ella parecía que ignoraba el hecho que él estaba sentando frente de ella, cosa que al pequeño lo molesto. Frunció el seño, arrugó su nariz en señal de enfado.

Pasaba el tiempo y ella seguía ignorandolo, cansado de la situación, se recargo sobre su mano y suspiro dramáticamente. Granger parecía que no iba a dejar de leer apesar de a ver escuchado aquel suspiro.

Al percatarse que no había funcionado, nuevamente suspiro, más fuerte.

De igual manera, lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Draco no iba a permitir que lo ofendiera de tal manera, no se podía ignorar de tal modo a alguien como él.

Suspiro lo más fuerte y lo más dramático que pudo, hasta había apartado sus brazos para llamar su atención, su mano había llegado la página que estaba leyendo.

Hermione subió su mirada directamente al rubio que tenía enfrente, lo miro con poco interés, dejo de lado su libro de posiones.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

Ambos se miraron por un par de segundos, hasta que Draco sonrió.

-Atención.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco por tal idiotez.

-No me molestes, yo estoy ocupada con mi pergamino para Snape, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hermione fastidiada colocaba todo dentro de su mochila, decidida a dirigirse a su sala común salió de la biblioteca, con Draco a tras de ella.

-Granger espera.

Se detuvo y dió media vuelta, uno de los placeres de la vida del cual ella gozaba era cuando estaba frente de él.

-¿Necesitas algo de mi, pequeño?

Amaba burlarse de su altura, ella era diez centímetros más alta, se sentía tan superior en esos momentos.

-No me digas pequeño. -Draco se había sonrojado por tal insulto.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Enano.

Hermione sonreía sinicamente, mientras que Draco la miraba incrédulamente. La miraba de pies a cabeza, tenía que levantar su mirada para verla a los ojos.

-¡No me digas enano!

-Deja de serlo.

La castaña empezó a reír por verlo tan molesto, estaba enojado, la cara de Draco se relajo lentamente, hasta que sus labios formaron una débil sonrisa, señal de que se le había ocurrido algo.

-Te tengo un trato Granger.

-¿Qué clase de trato? -Hermione tenía sus manos en su estómago, señal de que le dolía por reírse.

Draco se acercó a ella, la tomo de su mano derecha, algo que extraño a la castaña y lo miro.

-Si me hago más alto que tú, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione estalló a carcajadas, nuevamente le dolió el estómago por tanto reír, pero al observar que Draco no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro, decidió jugar a su juego.

Se soltó de su mano y coloco su brazo al rededor de sus hombros, sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

-Veremos si el tiempo de ayuda a creer, enano.

Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar, literalmente se estaba muriendo de la risa mientras caminaba a su sala común.

Draco solo pudo ver su figura desaparecer en un pasillo, se quedó ahí por un segundos y también se dirigió a su sala común, su sonrisa no se borró. Sabía que iba a salir triunfando.

-Es una promesa, Granger.

Actualidad Séptimo Año

Era el inicio de su séptimo año, el año dónde también sería seleccionada como premio anual y compartiría torre con otro premio anual.

Hermione sonreía en la ceremonia de selección, veía que cada pequeño estaba feliz por a ver quedado en su respectiva casa.

Poco a poco todos los niños ya estaban tomando sus lugares en las mesas. Era el momento de anunciar a los perfectos y a los premios anuales.

\- Está noche me complace anunciar a los premios anuales de este año son...

Una pausa dramática era siempre buena en estos momentos, o al menos eso decía el director Dumbledore.

-De Gryffindor, la señorita Hermione Granger y de Slytherin el señor Draco Malfoy.

El comedor estalló en aplausos y gritos, para muchos era tan obvio aquel nombramiento.

Los mencionados se observaron por unas milésimas de segundos, solo se miraron directamente a los ojos, gris y café tuvieron una pequeña batalla.

Y así fue como empezó la cena de inicio de curso, el ambiente era tranquilo, cada mesa cenaba felizmente.

Después de la cena, a los nuevos premios anuales se le llamo a la dirección, para hablar de sus nuevas responsabilidades como premios anuales y llevarlos a lo que iba a ser su nueva torre compartida.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban ignorandoce mutuamente, el amable director los guío a una de las torres este, esa sería su torre. Le dió su contraseña y se despidió.

Draco ante todo era un caballero y dejo entrar a Hermione primero, la entrada se cerró automáticamente atrás de él.

Se encontraban en medio de una sala de estar con cómodos sillones con chimenea incluida, al fondo una pequeña cocina, suficiente para ambos.

A su lado derecho se encontraba una escalera que los dirigía a dos puertas misteriosas. Cada puerta tenía una inicial, una "H" y una "D" colgaban, era obvio que ya tenían asignadas sus habitaciones.

Cada uno entro a su respectiva habitación, Hermione exploraba cada rincón de su habitación, colores rojos y dorados, una gran cama, un tocador, un gran armario y hasta un baño completo de gran tamaño, complacida con ese gran privilegio, camino hacia los grandes sillones de la sala.

Se encontraba cómodamente en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, imaginaba que Malfoy tenía lo mismo que ella, pero en vez de rojo y dorado, había plata y verde, muy Slytherin.

Decidió relajarse por el momento, ya que al día siguiente iban comenzar las clases como Merlin mandaba. Le gustaba ver el danzar de las llamas de la chimenea, eran colores tan vivos y cálidos.

Mientras se distraía con la chimenea, no se había percatado de la presencia de su compañero de torre, Draco caminó sigilosamente hasta el mismo sillón donde estaba ella.

-Hey Granger.

Rápidamente su mirada se dirigió al muchacho que se sentaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Si?

La mirada de Malfoy era seductora y cínica. La tomo gentilmente de la mano, hizo que se levantará de su cómodo. Los dos se encontraban frente a frente, ahora el momento de la burla de Draco.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?

-¿Eeeeeeh?

Hermione no tenía de idea de lo que hablaba, sólo recordaba los momentos en que los competían por puntos, las peleas que tenían.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Si es así, te lo recordaré con mucho gusto.

Draco jugo con su mano, primero la colocó a la altura de Hermione, lentamente la levantaba, hasta que llegaba a su altura. Dibujó una línea imaginarás. Se notaba que Draco era más que una cabeza más alto que ella. Fue ahí donde Hermione recordó.

El Slytherin supuso de ahora sí lo recordaba a la perfección, como ella lo hizo años atrás, coloco sobre los hombros de la chica.

-¿Qué tal Granger, puedes verme ahora? ¿Qué dices?

Hermione se sonrojo al instante, sus mejillas ardían de lo sonrojada que se encontraba. Torpemente trato de soltarse del chico.

-Por Merlin Malfoy, vete a molestar a otro lado. -Su voz demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿De verdad no recuerdas nuestro trato?

Con cada palabra Hermione se ponía más nerviosa y más sonrojada, ella hubiera esperado todo de su parte, pero nunca pensó que hablaba enserio, llegó a pensar que solo la molestaba porque la quería hacer enojar. Pero al parecer se equivocó.

-No pienso acceder a eso. -Hermione nego energética mente al pensar que todo era verdad.

-No hay problema, te voy a convencer a la perfección.

Draco la tomo, la acercó a su cuerpo, sus manos gentilmente se encontraban en su cintura y fueron subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su fino rostro. Sus fino y largos dedos acariciaban sus mejillas que todavía se encontraban sonrojadas. Y paso, Draco la acercó para que sus fríos labios se conectarán en un beso tan tranquilo y lleno de sentimiento.

Draco trataba de saborear sus delgados labios con su lengua. Sus labios eran toda una tentación, los mordió sin fuerza. Hermione solo dejo que esa sensación la llevará, su cabeza estaba perdida en el placer de tener a Malfoy así.

Pasaron muchos minutos cuando se separó de ella. Era una maravillosa escena para el rubio ver tan complacida en su lugar, sólo le salió una pequeña sonrisa al ver cómo Hermione nuevamente se ponía roja, pero esta vez estaba enojada.

\- MALFOY, TÚ IDIOTA ARROGANTE, TE JURO QUE VOY A...

-¿Juras que Granger? -Draco levanto una ceja, muestra de que estaba "intrigado" por lo que pudiera hacer.

\- JURO QUE ME ASEGURARÉ QUE NO PUEDAS TENER HIJOS.

Ella lo miraba muy enojada, él por su lado la miraba intrigado, se cruzó de brazos y cerro los ojos, parecía tranquilo y procesando lo que pasaba.

-Entonces... ¿Estás diciendo que te aseguras de no tener bebés bonitos conmigo?

Nuevamente, Hermione se encontraba atónita y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Draco Malfoy... - Sólo se atrevió a decir.

-Ese es mi nombre cariño, no lo desgastes. -Le sonrió exageradamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera provocativa.

Rendida en su totalidad, Hermione empezó a reírse, pero no era una risa dulce y discreta, sino era un ataque de risa. Mientras lo sufría se volvió a acomodar sobre el sillón, mientras se tomaba del estómago.

Draco se acercó a ella nuevamente, coloco su mano sobre las de ella, está vez le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Este enano te alcanzo finalmente Granger.

[Intercambio Navideño]

Pequeño OS dedicado a Alice1420 con todo mi corazón, espero que te guste. A mí me saco tantas risas al momento de escribirlo, espero que a ti te pase lo mismo. Y de todo corazón espero que te mejores de tu operación, que te encuentres muy bien y disfrutes de este pequeño OS que va para ti.

PD: ¡Soy fan tuya! De verdad espero que te guste mi pequeño regalo.

¡Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
